Tingalpa West
Tingalpa West is a collaboration spoof of the longest-running children's television series by Sesame Workshop (formerly Children's Television Workshop), Sesame Street, by 747RSH, AlbertAnnerley06 and 758HEG. Tingalpa West is part of [[747RSH's Tingalpa series|747RSH's Tingalpa series]]. Tingalpa West has characters from'' Inspector Gadget'', The Little Engine That Could, Peter Pan, etc. The main character of Tingalpa West is from Inspector Gadget. Tingalpa West only parodies Season 1 (1969-1970) through Season 45 (2015), except for Season 7 (1975-1976). Interesting features in this parody including: * Penny Gadget '''from ''Inspector Gadget ''played as Big Bird (and dressed as a clown); * Gordon and Susan are both played by '''The Cat in the Hat '''and '''Charlotte la Bouff; * Cinderella '''played Maria; '''Hudson '''played Luis; * '''Beverly the Clown '''played Bob, '''Rapunzel '''played Guy Smiley; * '''Anastasia Tremaine '''from ''Cinderella ''played Count von Count; * '''Drizella Tremaine '''from ''Cinderella ''played Countess von Backwards * '''Caillou '''from ''Caillou ''played Little Bird, '''Alice '''played Granny Bird; * '''Baby Kermit '''from ''Muppet Babies ''played Elmo; * '''Queen Izzy '''from "Queen Izzy-Bella" of ''Jake and the Neverland Pirates ''played Rosita, '''Wendy Darling '''played Zoe; * Olivia, Gina and Gabi played by '''Mulan, Judy Hopps '''and '''Clementine; * Abby Cadabby is played by Tinker Bell; * Grundgetta is played by Young Elsa 'from ''Frozen ''and; * ''Tingalpa West displays episode numbers at the beginning of the first 23 seasons (season 1 to season 23) using '''Toowong font (aka [[wp:Brisbane Transport|'Brisbane Transport']]' Fleet Numbering Font' [BTFNF]). Cast * Big Bird - Penny Gadget (Inspector Gadget) * Bob - Beverly the Clown (The Little Engine That Could) * Gordon - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) * Susan - Charlotte la Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Elmo - Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies) * Grover - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Kermit the Frog - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Oscar the Grouch - Disgust (Inside Out) * Bert - Penny Forrester (Bolt) * Ernie - Maud Moonshine (The Worst Witch) * Cookie Monster - Aladdin (Aladdin) * Roosevelt Franklin - Leo (Caillou) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Little Bird - Caillou (Caillou) * Granny Bird - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Maria - Cinderella (Cinderella) * Luis - Hudson (The Little Engine That Could) * Guy Smiley - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Count von Count - Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) * Countess von Backwards - Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella) * Betty Lou - Henrietta Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Prairie Dawn - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Barkley - Pluto (Mickey Mouse) * Biff - Nala (The Lion King) * Sully - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Two-Headed Monster - Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch) and Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Telly Monster - Kiara (The Lion King) * Forgetful Jones - The Lorax (Dr. Seuss) * Horatio - Manny (Ice Age) * Snuffleupagus - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Grundgetta - Young Elsa (Frozen) * Hoots the Owl - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) * Dr. Nobel Price - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) * Preston Rabbit - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Rosita - Queen Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Zoe - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Abby Cadabby - Tinker Bell * Baby Bear - Pippi Longstocking (Pippi Longstocking) * Merry Monster - Captain Syrup (WarioWare) * Herry Monster - Cubby (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) * David - Prince James (Sofia the First) * Linda - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Miles - Olivia the Pig (Olivia) * Olivia - Mulan (Mulan) * Gina - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Gabi - Clementine (Caillou) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves * The Count‘s Bats - themselves * Dinger - himself Gallery Penny (Inspector Gadget).jpg|Penny Gadget as Big Bird Bev.jpg|Beverly the Clown as Bob The-cat-in-the-hat.jpg|Cat in the Hat as Gordon Charlotte La Bouff.jpg|Charlotte la Bouff as Susan Baby Kermit the Frog revival.jpeg|Baby Kermit as Elmo Taffyta muttonfudge by stoneprimemh-d60oytg.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Grover Mike Wazowski 2002.png|Mike Wazowski as Kermit the Frog Disgust.png|Disgust as Oscar the Grouch 856438 1318709104216 full.jpg|Penny Forrester as Bert The worst witch S02 maud.png|Maud Moonshine as Ernie Aladdin.png|Aladdin as Cookie Monster Leo2.png|Leo as Roosevelt Franklin Belle.png|Belle as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother Caillou.jpg|Caillou as Little Bird Alice.png|Alice as Granny Bird Cinderella.png|Cinderella as Maria The Green Sock Monkey.png|Hudson as Luis Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel as Guy Smiley AnastasiaTremaine .jpg|Anastasia Tremaine as Count von Count Drizella Cinderella.jpg|Drizella Tremaine as Countess von Backwards Hettie infobox.jpg|Henrietta Hubble as Betty Lou Miss Piggy is Meghan Trainor.gif|Miss Piggy as Prairie Dawn Pluto.png|Pluto as Barkley Nala.png|Nala as Biff IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Sully Millie infobox.jpg|Mildred Hubble and Princess Sofia.png|Princess Sofia as Two-Headed Monster 549769824.jpg|Kiara as Telly Monster Lorax-clip-art-1887241.png|The Lorax as Forgetful Jones Manny AKA Manfred.png|Manny as Horatio Bing Bong.png|Bing Bong as Snuffleupagus Young Elsa Magic.jpeg|Young Elsa as Grundgetta Princess Vanellope.png|Vanellope von Schweetz as Hoots the Owl Amber from Sofia the First.png|Princess Amber as Dr. Nobel Price Lola bunny looney tunes show.png|Lola Bunny as Preston Rabbit Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Benny Rabbit D8gcecn-f942a962-7e09-4de8-ab76-ccf643c7ca14.jpg|Queen Izzy as Rosita Wendy-Darling-peter-pan-14526423-576-416.jpg|Wendy Darling as Zoe Tinker Bell AKA Tink.png|Tinker Bell as Abby Cadabby Pippi Longstocking.jpg|Pippi Longstocking as Baby Bear Captain Syrup as a pirate, Yarrrrrr!.png|Captain Syrup as Merry Monster Cubby gets his map.jpeg|Cubby as Herry Monster It’s Me, Simba!.png|Simba as Chicago the Lion Mad Hatter.gif|Mad Hatter as Mr. Hooper James Sofia the First is Ryder.jpeg|Prince James as David Ariel the Mermaid.png|Ariel as Linda Olivia Original Pose.jpeg|Olivia the Pig as Miles Fa Mulan.png|Mulan as Olivia Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Gina Clementime.png|Clementine as Gabi Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:PBS Category:NET Category:747RSH Category:AlbertAnnerley06 Category:758HEG Category:Brisbane City Council